song challenge number two
by playswithdolls
Summary: AkuRoku Drabbles Based Off Songs!


**Rules:**

1. Put your songs on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

_AkuRoku Song Challenge._

_1)When I get home you're so dead- __**Mayday Parade.**_

Roxas stared at his cellphone. Did Axel really just…? No. He couldn't have, not while he was on a vacation.

Roxas had been gone for two weeks now, but Axel had promised to stay faithful. A stream of tears were quick to flow down the blonde's pale cheek. But, he lied?

_"Rox, I kind of… I don't think this is working."_

_"What? Is this a prank?"_

_"No, I.."_

_Giggles were heard in the background, and Roxas instantly knew; Axel had found someone else._

_"Bye, Axel."_

Once the blonde hung up, his cerulean eyes stared at the screen. It was a picture of them, kissing, and it was just so fucking _cute_.

Roxas crushed his phone in his hand, and snarled quietly to himself, "When I get home, Axel, you're _so_ dead."

_2)The Bomb Dot Com V2.0- __**Sleeping With Sirens.**_

"You're going back out with Axel, aren't you?" Zexion asked, and Roxas nodded happily, sending a quick text back to his redheaded boyfriend.

"Didn't he like… cheat on you though?"

"Who cares? He made up for it…" Roxas smiled to himself, and hugged his phone to his chest. He loved Axel with all of his heart, and he wasn't going to let the guy go. Not now, not ever.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Zexion inquired which caused a glare from the blonde.

"He broke up with Sora right in front of me, and then kissed me. He told Sora I'd be the only one he'd ever love Zexy, and I believe him. So, stop with your negativity! It's ruining my great mood."

Zexion just sighed and nodded, and continued his walk with his friend, though in the back of his mind he was praying that Axel didn't fuck up again. The periwinkle-haired man had never seen the blonde so distraught in his whole life. If it happened again, _he'd_ be the one to get revenge.

_3)The People's Elbow- __**Attack Attack!**_

Movie night, Axel's favorite. It was every Tuesday, and the redhead always managed to convince his blonde lover to watch a movie that he wanted to watch.

Roxas was such a push-over some times.

Currently, said blonde was in the kitchen popping popcorn while Axel rummaged around for a movie. He wanted to find something bloody, gory, zombie-apocalypse-y. He wanted his Roxy to jump in his arms and stay there all night.

"Axel! Nothing scary!" Roxas yelled from the kitchen.

Axel swore the teen could read his mind at times…

So, he had to end up picking some lame romantic comedy, just to make his Roxas happy.

_4)Seven Thousand Miles For What- __**Of Mice & Men.**_

Axel had officially been gone for 5 days, 12 hours, and 29 minutes. Roxas counted every minute his beautiful redhead was gone, and each minute that passed, the more miserable the blonde became.

The only thing that made thing better was the fact that Axel had a webcam with him, and would get on video chat with Roxas whenever he was able.

The beeping noise that came from the blonde's skype signaled that this was one of those times, and he needed to hurry and get over to his laptop.

Within seconds he hit the 'answer with video' button, and there was Axel's smiling face.

"Hey baby."

Those words sent shivers through Roxas' spine as he smiled back. "Hi."

"How've you been?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because you're so far away."

Roxas frowned at the webcam and Axel's smile diminished as well. "Baby…"

"I know, I know, you'll be home soon, but soon isn't good enough! I miss you… I miss you so much Axel.." The blonde's voice was hardly a whimper, and Axel noticed how weak the blonde was without him. It hurt.

"I'll be home in two days Roxy. Two. Think you can hold on that long for me?" The redhead asked sweetly and Roxas began to wipe the tears away from his cerulean eyes.

With a sniffle, he replied. "Yeah… I think so."

"Good. I have to go, but I love you."

"I love you too."

_Call ended: Duration, 4:12_

_5)This is the Future- __**Owl City**_

When Roxas was 18 years old, decided it was time to move in with his boyfriend, despite the uproars of his parents and friends. He wanted to be with Axel as much as possible, and the redhead had already said it was a great idea.

He lugged the last box of his up the stairs, and Axel happily took it from him at the doorway. "Welcome home, Rox. You ready to unpack?"

"Of course." Roxas beamed, looking right into his favorite pair of emerald eyes. He couldn't have been happier than he was now.

Once the duo had mostly everything unpacked, they plopped down on the couch together; snuggling as close as possible while watching some lame movie from the 60's.

"I'm so happy…" Roxas said into Axel's chest. The redhead stroked his boyfriend's beautiful blonde spikes and smiled. "As am I, Roxas."

Roxas looked up at his lover and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Why are you happy Axel?"

"Because Roxas, this is my future, you are my future, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

* * *

**SORRY I ONLY DID FIVE ;_; **

**Im trying to put some stuff out before I leave for a while.**

**LotsOfLove,**

**-playswithdolls-**


End file.
